


Twilight

by Khylara



Series: Mania [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Reflections on a porch swing
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Mania [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585624
Kudos: 7





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this one in advance.  
> Lyrics from "Young And Menace" are woven in throughout

Patrick sighed as he settled on the porch swing, he late afternoon breeze ruffling his red hair as he started a slow back and forth rocking motion with the back of his foot. The house was quiet; Joe and Andy had just left after an afternoon of pizza and "Star Wars" movies and Pete was out walking their dog the required three times around the block. He leaned back and closed his eyes; while he loved his friends and missed his husband's company, for the moment he was content.

A moment later a pair of soft lips pressed against his in a brief kiss. "Wake up, my sleeping beauty."

Patrick's eyes flickered open. "Hey," he said, smiling lazily.

"Hey yourself." They shared another kiss. "Napping on me?"

"Mmm...a llittle. It's a nice afternoon for it." He moved over a little to give Pete room to sit. "You weren't gone too long."

"Wanted to get back to you as soon as I could." Settlin next to Patrick, Pete slid an arm around his shoulders. He caught the thoughtful look on his partner's face abd was immediately concerned. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Nothing earthshattering," Patrick said as he relaxed against Pete. "Just...we weren't supposed to make it half this far. You know?"

Pete nodded. Their families, some of their friends, the fans - all of them had predicted that they had gone way too fast and that they wouldn't last. And yet here they were over fourty years later.

 _So much life,_ Pete thought as he laid his cheek against what was left of Patrick's hair. Granted, they weren't young anymore, but the pair of them could still be a menace if they chose to be, he reflected. They had jammed with Green Day at the Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame induction ceremony for Fall Out Boy only the week before and Billie Joe Armstrong had commented on the fact that he was rivaling Nikki Sixx for longevity and backstage hijinks.

 _He definitely didn't appreciate the blue dye in his hair gel,_ he mused, smirking as he planted a kiss along Patrick's temple. _Or the packing peanuts in his guitar case._ The night had been memorable, to say the least.

"By the way, when I woke up this morning the dog had gone in my shoes again. Which makes this the fifth pair he's ruined," Patrick remarked, grimacing. "I thought we were going to keep him out of the bedroom until he was housebroken?" 

"You know how he is whenever we close the door on him. Do you want to listen to him howl all night? We get noise complaints as it is." Pete commented. "Besides, you kept complanining about how cold your feet were when he wasn't sleeping on them."

"Oh." Patrick snuggled close. "There was something else, but I forget what I was losing my mind about."

Pete squeezed his shoulder; Patrick had been having memory issues lately. They were due to go into the city for a psych assessment later in the month. "It'll come back to you. Like pressing rewind."

"Hope so." Patrick continued to rock the swing back and forth as the sun set through the trees. "Pete...it's been good, hasn't it?"

"Of course it has. The best" Pete reassurred him. "With everything that's happened...all the drama...I think we can safely say we arrived without falling into madness. Don't you?"

"I guess." There was a pause. "I just wish I had wrote this all down, you know? Turned it all into music while there was a chance still."

"There's still time," Pete soothed, kissing him yet again. "Plenty of time for us to send a message to the world."

"I hope so." Reaching out, Patrick took Pete's hand in his and kissed his fingers. "I love you." 

"I love you, too, baby. So very much." He watched as Patrick closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. _The best yet,_ he marveled as he watched the setting sun travel over his husband's face. _Patrick...my angel...you go right through me..._ He fell asleep like that, Patrick's hand still in his and his cheek resting against his hair.

When the end came a moment later, all Pete knew was that somewhere Patrick existed, still singing. 


End file.
